


gone but unburied

by yakyuu_yarou



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (Barrett’s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barret Racket (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou
Summary: Zolf asks about the past and underestimates Wilde’s hearing.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Zolf Smith, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: "Working on the Name" Bar and Brothel





	gone but unburied

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ... months and months ago when the brothel AU first saw light. It may still be canon in some iterations, it may not be canon at all anymore, but y’know what? Y’all still deserve to have it.
> 
> I think this was also the first time I ever wrote Grizzop, whoop!

Oscar’s already halfway out of the office with Grizzop close behind him when a broad hand shoots out, wraps around his bicep and — disturbingly gently — holds him back just far enough for Oscar to probably be out of earshot.

Grizzop turns on his heel, ears tipped back to lie against his head and eyes narrowed to near-glowing slits. “What,” he hisses flatly, already almost vibrating with the growing distance between Oscar and him and his hate of it.

Zolf’s eyes are … not quite soft or warm, but unmistakably _kind,_ and he does not seem affected by Grizzop’s instant fury.

“Last boss was bad?” he asks, and his damned _voice_ is so calm, so quiet and brutally disarming, that Grizzop feels the anger drain from him within three heartbeats.

He opens his mouth but finds he can’t form the words because there’s something lodged in his throat, something thick and sticky like gratitude because Zolf is so obviously not judging or angling for an in. He’s just _asking_ , and it knocks Grizzop cleanly on his metaphorical ass (might do physically, if he weren’t being held).

Grizzop closes his mouth and tries to make himself at least _nod_ , give some form of answer besides freezing like a fucking deer in the headlights, when Oscar’s breezy voice carries from the doorway: the bastard’s stopped.

“Last boss is _dead_ ,” he replies in Grizzop’s place, and the easy finality of it makes something flutter in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 💙


End file.
